1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging apparatus, and is particularly concerned with carton feeding and erecting apparatus for transferring flattened cartons from one location to another while simultaneously unfolding the cartons to an erect condition. The feeding and erecting operation of the apparatus of this invention may precede the transfer of the erect carton to a packaging machine wherein the erect carton is sequentially closed and sealed at one end, filled with milk or other contents, and closed and sealed at the other end by apparatus of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,328 and 3,303,761.